Quand le rideau tombe
by June Anderson
Summary: Song Fic sur la chanson Quand le rideau tombe. Drago est entrainé contre son grè à une fête des anciens élèves...


_Quand le rideau tombe_

SongFic Drarry

Harry & Drago ainsi quePansy, Blaise & les autres appartiennent à J.K.R

Quand le rideau tombe, chanson tirée de l'album Mozart L'opéra Rock.

Merci a ma sœur, pour m'avoir gentiment prêté lesparoles de la chanson =)

Il s'agit d'une relation homosexuelle alors si t'es homophobe, tu sors !

Pour les âmes sensibles : t'inquiète y a pas de scène defesses XD

AVERTISSEMENT: la fin, ressemble plus a de la guimauve qu'autre chose mais bon.

Sur seEnjoy ! Bonne lecture =)

- mère, jerefuse d'y aller !

J'aibeau me plaindre depuis hier, ma mère refuse de m'écouter. Elle veut absolument que j'aille à cette fête débile des anciens élèves. Connerie, moi je dis, comme si j'avais envie de revoir la belette et la Sang-De-Bourbe. Je soupire pour la énième fois et ma mère s'active a vouloir arranger ma tenue alors qu'elle et déjà parfaite. Malefoy oblige.

- mère, cela ne sert à rien, je n'irai pas.

- bien sur que si tu va y aller, que tu le veuille ou non, Blaise va venir te chercher.

Je soupire encore une fois et je me lève pour rejoindre ma chambre. Mère n'as pas besoin de moi pour finir ces arrangement sur la tenue que je vais être obligé de porter. Foutu Blaise, pourquoi a-t-il eu l'idée d'assister a cette « fête » ? Et pourquoi en a-t-il parler a ma mère ? Dans c'est moment la, je le déteste. Je m'assoie sur mon lit et tire un des tiroirs de ma commode, j'en sort un vieux morceau de journal jaunit. Ta photo bouge toujours aumilieu de toutes ces écritures.

_Ils se prosternent_

_Et tu planes sur les sommets_

_Mais quand le rideau tombe_

Est-ce que je te verrais ce soir, stupide Potty ? Toi et ta grosse tête, toi Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Je me souviens de tout ces gens autour de toi, la belette, la mini-belette, la Sang-De-Bourge, Dumby et tous les autres, ils disaient tous que tu avais la tête sur les épaules et que jamais tu ne prendrais la grosse tête. Tsss, n'importe quoi.

_Leurs cries obscènes _

_Résonnent comme tes vanités_

_Mais quand le rideau tombe_

Tu l'as pas eu longtemps ta grosse tête Potty d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Qui c'est qui ta refroidit ? Il parait que c'est parce que la mini belette voulait un môme de toi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit le cas. Qui d'autre a part elle, voudrait avoir un gosse de l'élu ? Un mini Potty-Belette Tsss, n'importe quoi ! Comme si ce stupide gosse aller avoir de super pouvoir tout sa parce qu'il a un abruti de père. N'importe quoi !

_Toutes les gloires sont vaines_

_Elles ne mettent personne au monde_

- Drago, Blaise est arrivé.

- J'arrive.

Je remets mon vieux morceau de journal à sa place et je descends pour aller dans le salon. Blaise me sourit comme a son habitude. Connard va ! Sa femme se lève pour me saluer. Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'il se marierait avec Pansy, je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

- Drago, me dit-il, tu n'es pas près ?

- ça se voit pas ?

- Drago ! Grogne aristocratiquement ma mère, ne lui parle pas sur ce ton !

- laisser madame Malefoy, j'ai l'habitude.

Je soupire encore une fois, ce n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy, mais qu'importe ? Je ne fais que ça depuis deux jours. Je prends ma tenue de soirée en soi verte et monte me changer.

Un fois habillé, je redescends au salon ou les traites m'attendent. Je salut ma mère et rentre dans la cheminer. C'est partit pour le chaudron baveur. Les gens murmure a mon arriver. Il faut dire que je sors rarement de chez moi, c'est toujours un événement quand l'héritier Malefoy arrive quelque part, que voulez vous, les gens ont beau me détester, au fond, ils m'admirent. Alors que je toise tout ceux qui ose me regarder, Blaise apparait dans cette cheminer pourrie suivit par Pansy. Nous passons entre les tables et j'entends quelques brides de conversations.

- Il se murmure, sur le chemin de travers que Harry Potter aurai changé de coter murmure un type.

- Impossible, réplique l'autre.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu, répond le premier.

Alors comme sa Saint Potter aurai rejoins les forces obscures ? N'importe quoi ! Comme si Potty en était capable.

_Quand le rideau tombe_

_Tu retournes avec tes ombres_

_Elles te sont fidèles_

_Dieu comme la gloire est mortelle_

Nous sortons du bar miteux, j'ai toujours détesté Londres coter Moldus !

- A quelle heure est le train ?

- 11 heures, me répond Blaise.

Car en plus de retourner a Poudlard, il faut aussi qu'on reprenne le Poudlard express. Comme si sa n'avait pas suffit !

Nous traversons le mur entre les voies 9 et 10. Le train et toujours aussi rouge que dans mes souvenirs. Tiens, mais qui voila ? C'est petit pote Potter. Il passe devant moi en me jette un regard noir à ce que je vois il à pas perdu ses habitudes, il me déteste toujours autant.

_Quand le rideau tombe_

_Et que les décors s'effondrent_

_Tu implore le Ciel_

_Dieu que la gloire est cruelle_

_Tu meurs avec elle_

Pas la peine de jouer à ce petit jeu avecmoi Potty. Mais vu que tu as commencé…

- Alors Potty, tu es tout seul ? Weasmoche et la Sang-De-Bourbe ne sont pas avec toi ?

Evidement, qu'ils ne sont pas avec lui…

- la ferme Malefoy !

Je te souris narquoisement comme je le faisais avant et me dirige vers le train avec Pansy & Blaise. Ils n'ont fait aucun commentaire, mais je sais ce qu'ils pensent… D'ailleurs je sens qu'ils vont me dire quelque chose…

- Pourquoi tu t'acharne sur lui ? me grogne Blaise une fois que nous avons rejoins notre compartiment.

- C'est lui qui a commencé.

- Quel gamin tu es, commente Pansy.

- Je me serais passé de ce commentaire !

- Elle a raison Drago, réplique son mari, ce traite de meilleur ami, tu te comporte comme un gamin, tu remue le couteau dans la plaie alors que ce doit être difficile pour lui. Surtout aujourd'hui, alors que tout le monde sera la.

_Ils t'ont damné _

_Ils t'ont jeté sur les braises_

_Mais quand le bateau sombre_

- Aurai-tu pitié de Potty ?

- Drago ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es « un Malefoy » que tu peux te permettre de dire ce genre de chose. Surtout quand on sait la nature de tes s…

- La ferme !

La porte de notre compartiment viens de s'ouvrir, c'est qui cette imbécile? Elle ne doit pas savoir que ce compartiment et le notre et qu'elle n'as rien à faire ici cette gourde

- Diane, appelle une voie un peu plus loin, c'est le compartiment des Serpentard, il ne faut pas entrer.

- des Serpentard ?

- Oui, Malefoy et compagnie, aller viens, je vais te présenter mes amis.

- Tes amis ? Genre Harry Potter ?

- Oui, si tu veux je te le présente.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de le voir.

Et sans rien nous dire elle referme la porte de notre compartiment. Je sens que Blaise me fixe, alors je détourne la tête de la porte pour le regarder.

- Tu voies comment ils le traite, alors qu'il c'est sacrifier pour eux ?

- Oui.

- Et toi, sombre idiot, tu en rajoute une couche !

_Tout c'est envolé_

_Quand toutes les clameurs se taisent_

Cela fait une heure que je suis à cette stupide fête de débile et je m'emmerde ! Personne n'ose s'approcher de nous, c'est de ma faute à ce qu'il parait, je leur fait toujours aussi peur, connerie! Potter est assis à l'autre bout de la salle, il et seul, personne ne l'approche, comme si il avait une maladie contagieuse. Enfaite tout ces crétins s'approchent plus facilement de nous que de lui. Blaise etPansy se lèvent, je me retrouve seul. Tiens, Potty, se lève et sort de la salle. Je capte le regard de Blaise et il hoche la tête, il a compris que j'ai l'intension de suivrePotty. Je me lève à mon tour et sort de la salle. Je suisPotter jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va foutre la dedans ? Il va quand même pas ce suicider ce crétin ?

_Quand le rideau tombe_

_Tu retournes avec tes ombres_

_Elles te sont fidèles_

_Dieu comme la gloire est mortelle_

Je rentre à mon tour dans la tour d'astronomie, Potty et assis sur la rambarde, les jambes dans le vide. Nan mais quel imbécile ce mec

- Dégage.

- VoyonsP otty, c'est pas une façon de me parler.

- Malefoy ?

Potter ce retourne, comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de moi. Qui d'autre pourrait venir ? Ils l'ont tous lâcher, même ceux qui se disait ses meilleurs amis.

- Oui Potty, tu ne rêve pas c'est moi.

- Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, c'est pas la peine, casse toi.

- Voyons Potter, si je voulais me foutre de toi je l'aurai fait en public, c'est tellement plus marrent.

Je me rapproche de lui et, sans le faire exprès, je le frôle.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

- Toi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris Harry.

Tu me regarde bizarrement, sa t'as fait un choc que je t'appelle par ton prénom, c'est sur que c'est pas dans mes habitudes.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Potty.

Potter secoue la tête, comme si il avait halluciné ce que je viens de dire, et il reporte son attention sur le ciel.

_Quand le rideau tombe_

_Et que les décors s'effondrent_

_Tu implores le Ciel_

_Dieu, que la gloire et cruelle_

_Tu meurs avec elle_

- Dis moi Potty, tu compte rester assis ici jusqu'à quand ?

- Qu'est ce que sa peux te faire Malefoy ?

- Rien. C'est juste histoire de parler…

Mensonge. Mais qu'importe ? Il s'en fou de moi. Je veux juste savoir si ce débile va sauter ou pas … s'ilsaute je pourrais toujours jouer les héros et le sauver… et s'il ne veut pas de moi je pourrais toujours lui dire que j'avais pitié de lui et partir, avec monattitude froide, comme je le fait toujours …

- Si tu a envie de parler Malefoy, me répond t-il, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je compte rester assis ici, peut être jusqu'à la fin de cette soirée débile. Je suis sur qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué monabsence alors peut importe le temps que je resterai ici. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- J'en avais marre des rester la bas. Je ne voulais même pas venir à cette soirée débile, comme tu dis.

- Alors, pourquoi tu es la ?

- Blaise m'as amené de force.

Potter sourit, tsss quel imbécile ce mec.

- Je pensais qu'un Malefoy n'écoutait personne d'autre a par lui-même ?

- Disons que ma mère s'en et mêlé.

- Ah, je comprends mieux.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, à cette « fête » ?

- En fait, je n'en sais rien, je crois que … j'espérer voir quelqu'un.

- Qui est ce que tu voulais voir ? T'as plus d'amis

_Quand le rideau tombe_

_Tu retournes avec tes ombres_

_Elles te sont fidèles_

_Dieu comme la gloire est mortelle_

- Merci de me le rappelais Malefoy ! Et la personne que je voulais voir ne te regarde pas !

- Tu la vu au moins ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander

- Oh oui, répond Potter, un sourire aux lèvres

- Temps mieuxpour toi… Dis moi Potty, tu ne voudrais pas descendre de la ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je tombe ?

- Pas du tout !

- Tu mens, me répond Potter, qui descend quand même, pourquoi es tu venue jusqu'ici, si ce n'es pas pour te foutre de moi ?

- Je te l'aidis Potty, écoute quand je te parle.

Potter me regarde et souris bizarrement, mais qu'est ce qu'il a à la fin ce mec ?

- C'est pour moi que tu es là ?

- Pour qui d'autre ?

Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Potter me sourit encore plus et se rapproche de moi … Mon Dieu… Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse. Oh oui, mon Dieu. Il approfondit notre baiser, sa langue joue avec la mienne. Il devient sauvage d'un coup. Oh oui Potty. Il me plaque contre le mur froid de la tour. Ses mains, froides, passesous ma chemise de soie et j'aime ce contact, ses mains froides sur mon torse chaud. Sa bouche descend le long de mon cou et j'enroule mes bras autour sien. Ses mains remontent sur mon torse et j'en veux plus, encore plus. Il remonte ses lèvres jusqu'au mienne et, après un dernier baiser pose sontfront contre le mien.

- La personne que j'espérais voir ce soir, c'était toi Drago. Tu me hante depuis notre sixième année. C'est pour sa que je te suivais, même si je m'étais persuadé d'autre choses. Si je t'ai regardé aussi froidement tout a l'heure, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sache la nature de mes sentiments, je ne voulais pas que tu te moque de moi, toi aussi, alors que tout le monde m'as abandonné au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin d'eux. Je t'aime Drago.

- Même si celaparaît impossible, je t'aime aussi Harry.

Oh oui, et plus que tout. Blaise pourra même témoigner de monattitude Poufsouffle .

_Quand le rideau tombe_

_Et que les décors s'effondrent_

_Tu implores le Ciel_

_Dieu, que la gloire et cruelle_

_Tu meurs avec elle_

- Harry Potter et mort ce soir … Je veux porter ton nom Drago.

Fin

Alors ?

*Part ce cacher*


End file.
